


Incubus!SoldierXReaderXIncubus!Engineer

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Incubus!SoldierXReaderXIncubus!Engineer

It had been a while since you had last saw your two demon bed pals. They visited a few times after their first initial encounter with you wide awake (and loving every minute of it) but other than that, it was quiet. You tap your fingers against your paper, you were currently working on some paperwork for your job, you were pretty tense and irritable doing so much work. You could use a visit from those two, but as the night drew to a close, you never heard anything, saw anything or felt anything. You sigh, a little dissapointed they weren't interested in keeping you company tonight. You set your papers aside and push the blankets away from you, turning around you swing your legs out of bed, your toes curling instinctively once they touch the cold floor.

 

"Ugh! Where are my house shoes? It's kinda cool tonight..." You stumble around a bit, finding them stuck up under the corner of the bed, as you bend down to get them, a warm tingle suddenly starts in your previously cold toes before whooshing up, ending in your brain where it spreads out to warm your face, you lean against the bed post, putting a hand to your now flushed face. "Woah... What the hell was that?... I need a glass of water or something..." You look around for a moment before grabbing one of your zip-up hoodies out of your dresser, pulling it on over your gown, you make your way to the kitchen. 

 

You're cautious as you make your way through the house. You don't really know why you were, you just felt like you needed to be, you were cold, and that was probably a heat flash you had suffered earlier. With your current track record of strange demon men coming into your abode, you wondered if you could actually trust yourself saying that. You reach up, retrieving a glass from the cabinet, when you do, you feel that flushing rise of heat again, and you pause, shaking your head in an attempt to rid yourself of it. You make your way over to the sink, getting some water from the tap. Your ears pick up a faint sound, a sound that's getting rapidly louder. You stop, turning the water off and being still, listening to the sound. You hear a loud thunk, followed by murmuring. The voices are so low you can't tell if it's your bed mates or not. 

 

You push away a fit of nervous jitters quickly before putting the cup of water aside, making your way back to your bedroom. The voices get louder as you move to push your door open, you stay silent, peeking in the room, you see two men. You've never seen them before, they're most certainly not your bed mates, unless they changed their appearance. One is on the ground, more than likely the cause of the loud thunk you heard earlier. He looks... like an army man, from what you can tell from his side, he's wearing a helmet that covers his eyes and the majority of his upper face. He's growling, close to cursing and screaming it looks like, the other looks like he's trying to keep him calm and quiet. He's a fair bit shorter than the one on the ground, a hard hat and goggles keeps you from seeing his features in detail as well. He wears overalls, a working man, or so you would have thought by just looking at him.

 

That heat from earlier rises up through your body, you nearly gasp as it's much stronger this time, you see the one in overalls and goggles crane his head, looking around, now ignoring the one on the floor. He has a deep southern drawl when he speaks, not quite as deliciously raspy as your Aussie mate, but still quite sexy. "You really need to learn to be quiet, Sol. She's somewhere 'round here. Real close." The one on the ground, Sol you guessed by way of the goggled one, growls at the other man, looking around as he does. Your thighs squeeze together as you cover your mouth, a tiny moan escaping you. The one on the ground stands up quickly, grinning evilly. "Negatory, private! She came straight to us!" The door suddenly jerks away from you, opening fully, exposing you to them and you shrink down. 

 

You raise a hand nervously, waving at them before turning to run, the army man clears the distance between himself and you in two steps it seems like, grabbing the hood of your jacket, pulling you back. "Relax darlin'! There's no need to run! We're not here ta' hurt ya'." You blink several times, looking them up and down, a familiar scent hits your nose. "Are you two.... Incubi?" Sol salutes, smiling like a little kid who had found his favorite toy. "We certainly are, ma'am!" The one in goggles shakes his head again, the motion telling you he was rolling his eyes behind the aforementioned eyewear. 

 

"I take it you're friends of Sniper and Scout?" The one in goggles nods his head. "We were actually recommended to you by them two, darlin'. Well, Ah suppose you could call it that." You tilt your head, looking at him curiously as Sol releases you. "Those two couldn't keep their mouths shut if they tried! They bragged about you nonstop! Every word outta their mouths is something to do with how sweet you taste, or how soft you feel." Sol laughs, his voice ringing in your ears it's so loud and deep. "We wanted to see what all the fuss was about, sweetcakes." 

 

You felt like a sample cart almost. But you had to admit, these were some damn fine customers wanting to sample your goodies. "So, you got jealous of the other two, and now you want a taste?" The southern babe smirks, his lips curling away from his teeth in the right-side corner. "You got the right one, darlin'. Oh! Where are my manners? See a pretty lady and they just fly right out the door! My names Engineer, this brute over here, is Soldier." You smile at both of them, nodding your head. "Got it. Just don't take too much of my energy, OK? I have work in the morning." Soldier looks a bit upset at that, Engineer elbows him, coming up to you and picking you up, moving to place you on the bed, his hands gentle as can be. But you can't help but notice there's an odd strength to the right one, you ignore it though, for the time being. 

 

You feel a tad shy for some reason as he places you on your back on the mattress, crawling up to you, his helmet, goggles and his boots disappearing in a swirl of smoke, just like Sniper's and Scout's. "You can leave your boots on, darlin'~" You giggle at your own joke, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation until he leans down, deep brown eyes flashing red as he nearly presses his lips to yours. "That's a'right, darlin. Besides, it's the gentlemanly thing to do when you're with a beautiful woman~" His stubble grazes your skin and you moan loudly, he barely did anything to you! Why did you moan?! That heat starts rolling over your body, centering itself between your thighs, where were slowly starting to become sticky with sweat and arousal. "Ah! Ahh! What are you doing to me?..." He grins as Soldier crawls in beside him, staring at you, his helmet and boots still on. 

 

"Didn't the boys give ya' a taste of the heat? You should be accustomed to it already." You blink, thinking about what he was saying. It suddenly dawns on you. "I thought I was having a heat flush! So it was you the whole time?" He grins simply, not giving you any more details than that. Soldier, in his impatience nudges Engineer out of the way slightly, licking his lips as he cups your breasts in his large hand, squeezing them rhythmically causing you to moan unevenly. Engineer grunts in annoyance, glaring at him. "Stop jumping right on in! Ah've told ya' before, you need to be gentle and slow with a lady!" Soldier growls at Engineer, making your clothes disappear from your body, your hoodie included. He then presses his face between your breasts, his stubble now scratching at the sensitive skin. His voice is muffled as he retorts against your body.

 

"Negatory, private! I came for one thing and one thing alone, and that is to fuck her like an all-American man! That's what I intend to do!" Your ears warm at the mere mention of being fucked hard and you roll your hips up, coming into contact with Engineers crotch, feeling his cock already thickening in his overalls, he must be enjoying the show Soldier is pretty much putting on with you. "Oooo, he's got a great idea going. Shush and let him do it- Ah!" You feel teeth on your left breast and you look at Soldier to see him nipping at the plump flesh. "Aw hell! If you're not gonna be a gentlemen, neither am Ah! Spread them legs darlin', Ah'm gonna eat you raw." When you hesitate, making a small noise of pleasure, just from that command alone, he spreads them for you, sliding down onto his belly on the bed, his face level with your dripping slit. "Mmm-MMMM! Now that's the good stuff! Ah want ya' ta' keep your eyes on me, sugar. Ignore that ol' neanderthal and watch me eat this sweet pie of yours, you got me?" 

 

"O, OK..." Soldier doesn't look happy, his lower lip is plump, looking like it was made for pouting, and indeed he growls lowly again as he starts pouting. He leans back, his clothes disappearing, along with his helmet, he has cool grey eyes, with a bright violet ring around his iris. You guessed that was his natural demon eye color. He's big too, you blush as your eyes scan over his frame, all broad shoulders and thick muscle, truly a military build. Not to mention, the thick hard cock he's sporting, You find yourself staring before you feel something slick and warm trailing over your clit. "Aghngnfh!" You blush, not knowing what the hell kinda noise you just made as you turn to look at Engineer. His tongue is working over and around your clit, his saliva coating you, adding to the already abundant wetness there. 

 

"Yes... Oh god, please... I'll watch you like a hawk, just don't stop!" He smirks again, his sclera slowly turning back as his warm brown iris's turn blood red. You keep your eyes on Engineer, watching his tongue as it curls around your clit, working it slowly before he sucks it into his mouth, suckling harshly. Your toes curl as do your fingers, a quiet shudder escaping you. You prop yourself up a bit to where you can get a better view of what he's doing to you. Soldier, not to be outdone or left out of the equation, jerks your chin so he can claim your mouth roughly, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth and tangling with yours, rubbing along it with all the intimacy Engie is eating your pussy with. His hands trail back to your breasts, plucking at your nipples for a moment, causing tears of painful pleasure to prick your eyes as you squeeze them tightly shut.

 

He eventually pulls away, gripping his cock as he gets into position to where your mouth is even with the weeping tip of it, he pulls your chin to him, making it more than obvious what he wants. He didn't even have to ask. You lick the cool appendage, tasting the pre seeping from the tip before taking it into your mouth, fluttering your tongue over the tip each time you bob your head on him. He growls, snorting as he puts his hand on your head. "Just like that private... Keep it up and I'll promote you. Agh!" You continue your rhythm, your eyes however, drift back to Engie, who is glaring at Solly as he licks your folds, he suddenly doubles his efforts, seeing your gaze back on him.

 

His tongue slides up one lip before sliding down the next one in a perfect loop. You moan loudly around Solly, causing him to groan in return. Engie slides his hands under you, you can feel that odd strength in his right hand again, he is suddenly clouded with black smoke as the rest of his clothes disappear, and you feel cold harshness where warm softness should be, you gasp around Solly, but Engie squeezes your cheeks in tandem, soothing you, his hand is made of metal. 

 

You keep watching him out of the corner of your eyes, slightly nervous now as Solly suddenly braces down, fucking your mouth rough and fast, prodding the back of your throat several times as he does. You gag slightly, moaning around him, hollowing your cheeks slightly to give him some suction, he falters, gripping your hair roughly. "Fuck yes! You just got promoted to the title soldier!" His eyes are bright purple now, narrow pupils dot the center of the glowing orbs that resemble gems, and you bring your hands up to claw at his hips and ass as you hollow your cheeks even further. Engie meanwhile has slid his tongue inside your pussy, fucking you about as fast as Solly is fucking your mouth. "Mmmm, mmmmm!" You can't help but whine around Solly's cock, your internal muscles suddenly clamping down on Engie's skilled tongue. You rip your mouth from Solly's cock just in time to scream out in pleasure as you cream all over Engie's tongue and mouth.

 

"Oh god! Yes, fuck!" You suddenly feel warmth on the side of your face and you turn just in time for Soldier to roar like a beast, sending a rope of thick, sticky white across your cheek, he strokes himself, aiming his cock for your breasts, sending the rest of his load across your bare chest. "Oh yeah... You'll go far, soldier." Once Engie's through cleaning away your excitement from his own face, he examines you with a critical eye. "You look pretty damn fine covered in cum, darlin'. Pretty damn fine." You lick your lips, looking down to see his cock, he just might be harder than Solly, he's a tad on the short side here too, but he's so girthy. "What's next?" You ask, Solly looks at you, that nearly creepy broad grin from earlier returning. You're suddenly moved off the bed, being in the giant army-minded demon's arms. Once in the middle of your bedroom floor, he sets you down, he grips your hair again, kissing you roughly before shoving your head down, forcing you to bend at the waist. When you're bent over, he smoothes a hand up your back, Engie comes over, watching, not doing anything just yet. 

 

You lower your back further as Solly touches you, you feel his opposite hand's fingers sliding along and between your folds, getting them wet with your juices. You moan softly, turning to peek at him over your shoulder, your pussy clenching tightly, desperately wanting him inside. He brings his fingers to his mouth, sampling your juice. "Sweet and tender! I almost feel bad about what I'm about to do to you. Almost, soldier. Just almost." He grips his cock again, grinding his cold tip into you, you shiver trying to push back onto him, he must be a mind reader because he suddenly all but rams himself inside, causing your eyes to bug out and your knees to buckle, but he's quick to grab your wrists, bringing your arms straight and back, using them as handles to hold you up and pull you back into his rough thrusts. "Yeah! Take my cock, soldier! I'll drill some American pride into you!" 

 

You make loud yaping noises with each jarring movement of his hips. "F, fuuccck! Na, ah! Nnnn..." Engie smiles at you, coming over to stand in front of you, his cock in front of your mouth, which was currently gaping, trying to take in air as you were pounded roughly by his partner in crime. You look up at him, moaning loudly. "Go ahead, darlin'. Let me feel that hot little mouth of yours." You feel a rough smack on your hind end, along with a missing hand on your wrist. "Sir, fuck me, sir!" You nearly scream it, you were loving this more than words could describe. That sentence definitely gets him going. He grabs your wrist again, pounding away at you even faster, he eventually shoves you forward, and you end up taking Engie's cock in your mouth, moaning around it. 

 

He shudders, jerking a bit from the sudden warm sensation on his otherwise freezing dick. "She's the best lay I've had in ages! The boys were right about her being delicious and tight!" You can't reply to Soldier any more, so you just take to fluttering your tongue along the bit of muscle on the underside of Engie's head, suckling him gently. Despite him not taking it slow and gentle with you, you take your time on Engie, loving on his thick cock thoroughly, he was the only one of the three of you that hadn't gotten to cum yet, you wanted to make sure he got his and then some. Your arms feel a bit sore from Soldier yanking on them, but you dare not complain. You needed this like a drug, you had it bad. "Oh, darlin'... Tha's real good, don't stop for nothin'." 

 

You were getting close again. Your body was hot, flushed with sensual fever, that delicious smokey smell lingered in your mouth and nose. Soldier has started growling behind you, you suppose he's not to far behind you. Of course, with the way your internal muscles are rhythmically squeezing his cock pulling him closer to cumming, it's no real surprise. It's swirling, getting stronger and stronger, you try to warn them but you can't. You everything else ceases to exist as you scream around Engie's cock, vibrating his whole shaft, he yells hoarsely, cumming hard at that moment along with you. Your entrance is still going off, warm juices dripping down your thighs and Soldier's as well more than likely. 

 

Your mouth is coated in cum, Engie has grabbed the back of your head, holding you to him as he empties himself within the hot confines of your mouth, he humps at your mouth a few times before pulling away. Your panting, being overstimulated as Soldier continues, not having cum yet. "You both are pathetic! You last about as long ice cream in summer! Agh!" He's one to talk! You tighten up around him as roughly as possible and he lets go of your wrists, gripping your hips and pulling you back onto him as he cums in your pussy. "She made me do it! I did not cum that early!" Engie just stares at the man, clicking his tongue as he pulls out of you, helping you stand, you can feel cum slipping from your slit down your thighs and you moan quietly. 

 

"I really needed that. Thanks you two." They both nod, Soldier salutes you as well, and you decide to humor him and give him one right back. "Thanks for giving us a good time, darlin'. We'll keep in touch!" "Affirmative!" Soldier grabs your chin, tilting your head up, you can feel that familiar whirling sensation inside your body as energy flows out of your mouth. He proceeds to take it in, blowing some to Engie who also partakes in it. Solly grins at you before releasing you, they both then disappear in a cloud of smoke and you wobble over to your bathroom for a shower. You definitely needed one after all that.


End file.
